Second Time Around Supernatural Annivesary Fic
by SuperFan3
Summary: What happens once the Demon is dead? Does life get better? Or is life all about conflict? Dean, Sam, Cassie, John & Jessica all experience it first hand.


Authors Note: This isn't exactly a one shot but it is a fan fic I wrote for the Supernatural One Year Anniversary. So far I still need to receive some kind of feedback. Please Read and Review. Thanks to Jacks my beta who previewed this for me.

Second Time Around

Cassie answered the door to a disheveled Jessica; her blonde hair was uncombed and her blue eyes were red rimmed while an angry Sam Jr. wiggled in her arms.

"Cas, help he won't stop crying."

Cassie smiled as she took the crying infant in her arms to coo to him as she gently rocked him just as two year old Daniel came into the room.

"Aunny Ess," he said as Jessica gave him a weak smile with her hug. He seemed so excited so see her as he looked up with eager green eyes. She began to feel better just because of his attitude.

"You're okay…oh you're okay, shhhh sweet baby," Cassie said while she put her cheek against the baby's as he began to settle down.

Jessica followed Cassie as she took the baby into the kitchen while she continued to rock him gently. She washed her fingers before running them over the baby's gums. She then smiled at Jessica before returning the baby to her.

"He is just teething, annoying to the rest of us but he will recover. Hold on a sec," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Daniel just looked at Jessica, who was on maternity leave from her job as a lawyer,

felt drained dealing with criminals was easier than handling her child lucky Sam had left for the day before the crying had begun.

Cassie came back with the teething medicine that she applied to the infant's gums before giving the tube over to Jessica, just before Dean entered the room.

"Is that my nephew I heard crying?" he asked as he kissed the baby's cheek.

He gave Jessica a flash of a smile before stopping Cassie in her tracks for a kiss as he rubbed her pregnant tummy. Though she was due to deliver twins in fewer than three months, she looked as though she carried a basketball under her shirt with little more evidence of her condition than an expanding bust line. Cassie held Dean for a moment while he searched her eyes, since he was on the way to his job at the firehouse; sometimes she was more of afraid for him as a firefighter than when he had hunted ghosts.

"See you later," he said as he gave the toddler a high five.

_Flashback…..September 2005_

_Sam had broken the family's number one rule by telling Jessica Moore, his girlfriend, the family secret. Because of her knowledge on the dark night while Sam is away with Dean, Jessica is prepared to face the supernatural. When Sam arrives back from a trip to locate his missing father he finds Jessica face to face with the Demon that killed his Mom twenty-two years ago. When Jess sees him at the door to the room, she loses her concentration when only moments before she had been eye to eye with thing. The Demon disappeared as soon as she was distracted. Sam is overjoyed that Jessica is safe though he phones Dean only to find him knocking on the front door._

"_Dean…I," he stutters._

"_Is Jess okay?" _

"_How did you know?" Dean looks at him confused._

_Sam realized in the past that he and Dean had a connection but he never realized how real it was until that night; they never figured out how Dean knew to come back. _

_June 2006_

_Jessica and Sam take off from school to travel with Dean to find the Demon that got away. They are in Illinois when Dean gets a call from an old friend in Missouri who needs their kind of help. Once Jessica meets Cassie Robinson, Dean's first love, her female intuition notices the fact that they are still very much in love. Dean's face lights up when Cassie faces him with a smile that encompasses her entire face. On the way to the car after speaking with Cassie to let her know they were there to help, Jessica wants more details from Dean._

"_So how long since you last seen Cassie?"_

_Dean gives her a don't go there look._

"_Why?"_

"_Just wondered," she answers as Sam grins._

"_Maybe she is curious about all the sparks that were flying in the room," Sam adds as he puts his long legs in the Impala._

"_Almost two years," Dean says as he shuts the car door._

"_Really, well I think you should marry that girl," Jessica replies matter of factly while she fastens her seat belt._

_Sam laughs under his breath while Dean shakes his head with a smirk._

_After the Route 666 mystery is cleared up, Dean leaves with a promise to Cassie that he will return._

_June October 2006_

_Sam, Jessica and Dean corner the Demon just before he attacks Dean. Sam uses the special colt gun that John risked his life to retrieve, to eradicate the Demon effectively saving Dean's life. _

"_Dude, you could have hit me…but thanks," Dean responds as his heart races with adrenaline while the Demon goes up in a puff of smoke. _

_Later that week…_

_Dean shows up at Cassie's job to find her dressed elegantly in white slacks, a black v-neck sleeveless top with flutter detail and black high-heeled sandals. He watches her briefly before going up behind her to touch her arm. She turns around and her smile widens as his heart goes into overtime._

"_Dean," she says breathless at the sight of him._

"_Cassie," he replies with a crooked grin, all his love for her written on his face._

_She takes his hand after letting the man know she is speaking with that she will talk to him later. Dean takes her in his arms before the door is properly shut._

"_You came back," she says before he kisses her._

_Afterward, he looks in her eyes hoping for a sign that she might be wiling to leave it all for him. _

"_I came back to get you…I love you, Cas, please come with us."_

"_Us?"_

"_Jessica is with Sam and me now but we finally killed the demon and we can all settle down if you want me."_

"_Really?"_

_He nodded_

_She swallowed, hard..._

"_Dean, I'm…seeing someone."_

_He looks sadly at her all the hope in his eyes fading._

"_Do you love him?"_

_She shook her head._

"_No, I love you…I want to be with you..still."_

"_Do you need time to let him down or can you just call and explain that your future husband is here," he asks with renewed hope._

"_You want to marry me?"_

"_What do you think I meant? Of course marry you, Cas," he says as he gets down on one knee, "Please marry me," he added to make it official, she could only nod._

_She cringes when she turns around to see Ned, the tall blonde she had been speaking to when Dean came in, leave the room without a word. _

"_I think he knows what I want," Cassie said before Dean kissed her again._

_End Flashback_

Sam returned from his office to find his wife and son sound asleep. He covered Jessica with a throw and checked in on Sam Jr. before he went to take his shower. Jessica was in the kitchen looking lost when he came in the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm a horrible mother I had to take the baby to Cassie's this morning because I couldn't get him to stop crying and I hoped the car ride would help, but it didn't. Cassie was so good with him he stopped crying when she talked to him or cooed to him….or whatever. I felt like such a failure. She was so nice about it I know she has to be tired with the pregnancy and Daniel being in his terrible twos. What am I going to do when that time comes?" she said as she looked at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"It just takes time to get used to taking care of a baby, Sweetie, we have only had him for two months, and we will get the hang of it. I really want to help more you shouldn't try to do it all alone. We can afford a nanny also if you want one after you decide about going back to work," he said as he kissed her pouting lips and held her against him.

She put her arms around his neck to return his kiss then looked rejuvenated after a few minutes as she grinned up at him.

"Maybe that was all I needed," was her forced perky response.

"I would love to believe that but let me cook tonight, okay?"

"It's great that you volunteered but I really don't want spaghetti tonight," she giggled as she began to feel better about her situation.

"Beggars can't be choosy," he said as he began to tickle her while she tried to be quiet so as not to wake the baby.

She reached up to put her arms around his neck again effectively pressing her chest against him. He breathing was rapid as he opened his mouth to cover hers gently then switched to sucking her top lip as his hands cupped her head. She backed against the counter while she arched her long neck as her heart raced he eased his lips down to press them against her throat. He could feel her hands as they found their way to the silky strands of his longish brown hair that he cut only as much as he could get away with, being a respected lawyer. He picked her up without removing his lips from her aching body.

He discarded his lounge shorts before he placed her on the bed. Her bottoms were off and across the room with one fluid motion. Her left breast reacted to his manipulations as he laid half way across her. He teased her nipple with his tongue before he did the same to the other one.

"Hey Tiger, that's the baby's food, he won't be happy in a few hours if you take more than your share," she teased as she looked into his darkened green eyes. She arched her back to remind him of his goal as he laughed before he pressed his tongue into her soft spot to arouse, taste and tantalize her toward the edge. He smiled at her before she wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes as the sensations began to build up. She took him by surprise as she pulled him over so she could look down at him. Sam loved this new side of his wife; sexy, bold, irresistible.

Dean was late getting home that night from his shift it was his last night to work for the next three days. Cassie kept checking the news to see if there were any big fires being worked, but she found nothing. She knew she needed to relax but it was one a.m. before she finally went to bed. About an hour later she heard noises in the room and then the shower running. She pretended to be asleep because she didn't want to argue. Dean had been different since one of his buddy's from work had died in a fire a few weeks before. He was moody and he was staying out late drinking with his friends.

When he got into bed he tried not to wake her but she turned to face him.

"Hi," he said reeking of alcohol.

"Hi yourself."

"I'm sorry I didn't call I figured you were asleep."

She went into his arms as he opened them for her deciding not to say anything now that she knew he was safe since that was what mattered most to her.

The next morning Daniel came in the room early to jump on the bed just when they were getting amorous.

"Mommy, Daddy," he said excited to be alive.

"Hey, buddy stop bouncing please you will hurt Mommy's tummy."

He stopped and looked repentant at his Mom who was smiling at him. The sad little face was just too much they both held back the smiles as he came around to give Cassie a hug.

"Just be careful okay," she said as she kissed him.

The doorbell rang before Dean could get Daniel into his high chair. He picked the toddler up to go with him to the door putting him down again a few seconds later.

Dean opened the door to Sam looking spiffy in a pin striped blue suit.

"Morning."

"Hey Dean, I hate to bother you so early but can I speak with Cassie please?"

Dean looked curiously at his brother but did as he asked.

"Sure come in, I'll get her."

"Cas, Sammy needs to talk to you."

"Be right out," she said from the other room.

"Take a load off," Dean grinned before going to find Daniel to feed him.

Cassie came to the door still in her robe.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"It's Jess she isn't doing well with the baby and I am afraid she may be depressed," he said as he looked pleadingly at Cassie.

"Yesterday she just seemed frustrated; I doubt if she is depressed but it can happen. I will be glad to go over in a bit so see if I can help at all."

"I would appreciate that though I know you're busy and have your own issues,"

"No problem I'm sure she will be fine; she just needs some time and encouragement."

"Thanks, Cas," he said as he hugged her.

Sam had his hands on Cassie's tummy when Dean came back into the room with Daniel.

"Early morning?"

"Yea, but I look forward to seeing "you guys" later tonight at our house, right?"

"We will be there," Cassie smiled.

Dean nodded but made no comment and until after Sam left he started his usual gripping about Sam's friends.

"I hate that crowd he works with, I rather it was just us."

"I know how you feel, Baby, but he needs you there you know how Sam can be."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't think he belongs where he is because of his past, he is a bit insecure."

"He never mentioned that to me; is that what you discussed while he rubbed your stomach?"

"Oh Dean," she said as she went back to the bedroom.

However, he wasn't done with the discussion so he followed her.

"Is it?"

He stood at the bedroom door awaiting an answer.

"No Dean, we were talking about what we are going to name our babies," she said hating that he insisted because she knew their discussion had been innocent and she dreaded seeing Dean's face when he pushed things to far. They said it was another way he was trying to deal with his grief through frustration, mostly pushing her away with his insecurities.

Cassie convinced Dean that it was for the greater good that he went to the barbecue at Sam and Jessica's. Unfortunately Dean was still unhappy about the situation when the got out of the car down the street from their house. Cassie was fed up so she blew up on him.

"Will you stop acting like a baby," she said to him as he was getting Daniel out of the car seat.

"Daddy baby," Daniel said before Dean picked him up.

Without a second thought Dean turned and grabbed Cassie's arm then shook her as she looked at him in horror. After a moment he realized what he had done and released her. She bit her lip as she wandered up to the house to sit on the porch swing; relieved that no one else was in the front yard of Sam's two story Tudor. Dean took Daniel in to the house to Jessica to supervise temporarily.

"Give us a second okay," he said to her as he walked back out the front door.

Cassie took a deep breath, she had been afraid his anger would lead to something like this.

He sat down beside her with his elbows on his knees as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Cas, I'm sorry…. I never wanted to hurt you. I got out of control and it scares me."

"I know, Dean, I really should watch my mouth in front of Daniel. It was my fault too."

He put his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest.

"I think I should go to that grief counseling Cas as much as I hate that psycho babble, I never want to do anything like that again. Maybe they can help."

Cassie wasn't convinced that it was the answer so she kept silent.

The night went along just fine until Daniel went missing; he was supposed to be playing with his Aunt Jessica who was entertaining a few children when Dean saw him sitting in the pool. He was sitting on the steps with his legs in the water blowing into the water. He seemed perfectly happy except he wasn't supposed to be in the pool unsupervised. Sam got a towel for Dean who went over to the little boy to get him out. Once Dean had him dried off and changed he spanked him for what he had done. Daniel screamed loud enough for everyone to hear but when Cassie would have gone to check on him Sam stopped her.

"Cas, I know I have no right to get into your business but let Dean do this believe me it is justified. He needs to be the disciplinarian sometime though I know you are usually the one at home."

Cassie nodded as she went back to speak with Jessica in the kitchen.

A little while later Dean showed up in the kitchen with Daniel who was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"We should go since he is tired and we will see Sam and Jess tomorrow," Cassie said.

Dean agreed but was quiet on the way home.

Cassie noticed the silence but was too tired to comment so she lay back to close her eyes as they made the five minute drive to their home on the outskirts of town. Dean had thought it made sense that Sam would choose a home in a gated community since he didn't mind being closed in or following rules; where Cassie and Dean had chosen the urban area of town so they could relax and just enjoy nature since Dean like to do things outside of the box.

"Cassie."

"Humm," she replied with her eyes still closed.

"Sam told you what was going on with Daniel didn't he?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

She hesitated to say anything because she knew it would only anger Dean all over again.

"Cas?"

Still nothing.

"Okay let me guess he had to convince you that I wasn't hurting my son; is that correct?"

"No."

Dean took a deep breath; _I have to get pass this I don't want her upset, breathe, breathe._

"Honestly, he did not have to tell me you weren't hurting him he did advise that I should let you be the man."

Dean was quiet as he pulled into his driveway; neither spoke as they went inside and put Daniel to bed. They did everything in unison just like every night before. Dean bathed him, Cassie dried him off and dressed him, then they hugged him before checking his monitor and leaving the room door open as the left to go to their room next door.

Dean headed to the shower still without a word to Cassie. She understood that even though she had told him the truth it wasn't something she was proud of. She trusted Dean she needed to spend less time advising Sam so that her husband wouldn't feel out of the loop. Cassie waited only briefly to undress and join Dean in the shower. He was washing his hair when she walked in so she waited while the stray sprays of water wet her. When he finally opened his eyes he smiled at her as he moved out of the way so she could wet her hair before he massaged her scalp as he helped her to wash it, another thing they were accustomed to doing. Maybe that was there problem to much in their life was all about autopilot; they did things by habit and it didn't always work, Dean thought. He shook his head to clear his negative impressions, what he and Cassie had been good but it could be better just like everyone else in relationships. She faced him with her hair dripping wet as she grinned he reached to pick her up by her rear end like she was a child she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered his lips to hers. He could feel her pregnant belly slightly touched his tight stomach, while her arms were loosely around his neck, but it felt good; it was tricky but they made love against the shower wall. Cassie smiled at him his muscles flexed with his every move; working out at the firehouse and with Sam several times a week had bulked him up nicely. Cassie always felt so protected in his embrace this time was no different.

The next night Cassie and Jess prepared the salad in the kitchen while the kids napped and "the boys" grilled the meat out on the patio. Cassie was the only one not surprised to see John, who had finally remarried the year before though the Demon had been dead for over four years, sauntered through the front door carrying the newest addition to his family in his arms. She was a four-year-old Hispanic girl, Isabelle, that he and his new wife, Carrie had adopted a month before, the girl had been in foster care for almost three years. John was excited about being a Dad again as he smiled then kissed Cassie and Jessica on the cheeks before he headed outside to see his sons. Carrie and Isabelle stayed in the kitchen with "the girls"

Carrie Morgan Winchester, was a tallish Brunette with matching chestnut eyes that seemed to light up any time John was near her. Cassie thought that John had chosen a perfect mate for him she and Jessica got along well with Carrie the few times a year they had a chance to see them.

"Hey Boys."

"Dad, what are doing here?" Sam asked as he hugged his father.

Dean added a few more burgers to the grill before he closed the lid.

"Cassie mentioned that there might be a get together this weekend so we thought we would stop by on our way out of town.

"Hey Dad," he said as he hugged his father who looked good since losing almost thirty pounds after getting married.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked curious as to where his father would be traveling instead of working when he only started his job a few months before.

"Just a long weekend nothing drastic check out the other part of the state, relax, you know it has been a while since I did a road trip," John laughed.

Sam and Dean thought it was funny too.

"So when did you talk to Cassie?" Dean asked.

"Oh she calls a couple times a week to check on us; I assumed you knew."

Dean shrugged," No big deal I was just curious."

"She doesn't look very big to be ready to have those babies in three months," John said with concern.

"Yes, I know but the doctor said they are just small though they will grow quite a bit more in the mean time; the sonogram indicated there was a boy and a girl."

"That's going to be nice; to finally get a girl in the family," Sam added with a smile as he turned the burgers then added a few hot dogs to the grill.Daniel came out onto the patio a few minutes later to run into his grandfather's arms. "Hey kiddo," John said as he swung him around.

"Hi Grandpa," Daniel said as he hugged him.

Just before the ladies where going to take the plates out of the kitchen; Cassie fainted. She would have fallen on the floor if Jessica hadn't caught her. Cassie opened her eyes after a minute or so to see Carrie and Jessica's concerned faces stared back at her.

"What happened?" Cassie asked not sure of why she was sitting in the chair.

"You fainted, young lady," Carrie said.

"Cassie you didn't eat today did you?" Jessica asked concerned for her sister in law.

"Um, I don't remember," Cassie replied weakly.

Jessica grabbed some crackers out of the cabinet just before Dean walked in the door to see Cassie sitting in the kitchen chair.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he looked at Cassie who didn't look well at all to him.

Jessica felt sorry for Cassie knowing her brother in law wouldn't be happy that his wife had been negligent.

"Nothing is going on," Carrie interceded as she pushed Dean back out the door.

"We will be right out," Jessica added as she stood in front of Cassie to hide her from Dean's direct view while she handed her the saltines to eat.

When Dean was out the door both Jessica and Carrie got together to take things outside to give Cassie a minute.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," Carrie said as the two of them walked out the sliding glass patio doors.

After the meal they decided to avoid anymore bug bites to come inside to enjoy the fireplace. John and his new family were convinced that staying over night was the best idea because of the lateness of the hour. John was animated with his speech as Carrie watched him she loved the way he smiled at her, the way his face seemed to light up just for her when he was telling a story for entire room. She was glad that she had never married before John. To her he was a Godsend despite his rough and disturbing past his concern for his family drew her to him even more as they got to know one another in their marriage.

When she met John on one of his follow up visits to Saint Margaret's Hospital

were she visited her grandfather until he passed away, she knew that there was a spark of love in him despite his desire to push her away from the moment they met. He had looked at her out of the corner of his eye but she could see the look and it made her smile.

"Carrie, are you okay?" John asked concerned that his amazingly funny wife was too quiet.

"Just listening for a change, I'm fine," she said as she squeezed his hand.

The hand that she loved to touch her since the first time he held it. They weren't soft or rough but just nice manly hands. John loved them to be neat and tidy, nails short and clean. She looked up to see everyone smiling at her.

"What?"

"You said I love you," John teased.

"I did not your family is a bunch of jokers I know I wasn't talking to myself," she said now totally unsure as they all broke out in to giggles.

Carrie rolled her eyes at John. _Such a sweet man to have lost so much of his life at a moment's notice._

"I do love you," she said as he bent down to kiss her, both of them not caring that they had an audience.

Dean started the clapping first then Cassie reminded him about the sleeping kids as he grabbed her for a kiss too.

"Oh Dad, you are just a bad example," Sam teased before Jessica grabbed him to kiss to keep him quiet.

It was a fun ending to a perfect family night.

Dean first grief counseling session didn't go well since Dean refused to tell the psychiatrist what he did as a profession most of his life. The attractive Brunette doctor, Janice Brown, leaned back in her chair with her pen in her mouth as she watched Dean on the sofa across the room. He was totally closed up; his arms where crossed over his chest as he stared into space.

"I can't help you unless I know what has happened in your life."

"Well if you can't read my mind I may need to see someone else," Dean stated as he glared at her.

She decided to take a different approach.

"Tell me about your wife? How did you meet? Why did you marry her?"

Dean's face softened he seemed to relax a bit as he let his arms fall to his lap.

"How will that information help you to help me.?"

"Well the person that you are closest with tells a lot about you."

"Okay I can deal with that. I met her when I was working in Ohio. She was putting gas into her car at the station and so was I. I stood there watching her until my tank almost over flowed. She was driving a sky blue 1965 Mustang which was hot to me but she was the other attraction with her wavy hair and beautiful smile."

"So what was it love at first sight?"

"Well possibly but I asked her to lunch that day and I loved the sound of her voice so much I let her do most of the talking. Let's just say we were off and on over the years until we married."

"Anything you regret about your relationship with her?"

"Lots of things; but now we are where we should be in life and I want to be well enough to enjoy it."

"That is a good goal, what happened to influence your decision to come today?"

Dean cleared his throat but wouldn't look at her when he told her.

"Do you feel shameful about that because you are angry with her for her attitude or with yourself for not being in control?"

"Myself, no one asked to be abused."

"You consider what you did abuse?"

He nodded.

She wet her lips then waited a few minutes to reply.

"I am sure your wife appreciates that you are sensitive to hurting her especially in her condition. Acknowledging when you do unacceptable things is most of the battle. I know you are sad about your friend; but you also need to give yourself a break. Relax, enjoy your family and say good bye to anything that will keep you off that path to a healthy relationship with your loved ones that includes guilt."

"You can't tell me that grabbing her that way was healthy. I don't want her to be afraid of me. I love her too much for that and I want my babies to be healthy."

"Do you think your wife fears you?"

Dean thought for a moment.

"No but she blames what happened on herself."

"Wait does she blame herself or share the responsibility."

He thought again this time with his arms over his chest.

"Shares."

"Well that's good. You need to share the burden too; stop making one incident into something that's stifles your relationship. It sounds like you need to follow her lead."

Cassie had a craving for Chinese food, which Dean hated, but being a good husband required sacrifice, and he truly felt he was sacrificing as he swallowed his rice with a pretend smile. Cassie laughed she knew he hated it as much as she hated beer and brats which he loved. They were close to being done with the meal when Cassie frowned at Dean across the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke."

"But you still have almost a month to go," he said as he got up to get Daniel from the high chair.

Cassie got up slowly and was glad there was no blood in the chair; she was convinced everything was fine she didn't want Dean to know she had been having contractions most of the day he would only be upset.

Cassie phoned Sam while Dean drove her to the hospital

"Sammy, meet us at the hospital; I am having the baby tonight."

"But its too soon."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cassie teased.

"Sorry, I guess that babies don't know they just come when they feel its right," he laughed.

When Sam showed up at the hospital he was still dressed for work in his suit and tie. He walked in still on his cell phone though the nurse at the desk asked him to either go outside or end the conversation.

"Sorry, a client," he said with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked dryly before giving him a second glance.

"Yes, I am looking for the maternity ward?"

"For what purpose?," she asked as she took a better look at him; he was quite handsome with his slightly long brown hair and greenish brown eyes.

"My sister in law is in labor, Cassie Winchester?"

"Oh so you are married?" _Boy all the hot ones are taken._

Sam grinned again revealing two dimples in his cheek an the beginnings of one in his chin. He loosened his tie with his left hand by habit after he put his phone in his pants pocket and took off his jacket.

The nurse almost fainted when she saw the rippling of muscles through his shirtsleeves.

"Yes I am married but Cassie is my brother's wife."

"Oh and I bet he is just as gorgeous as you," she flirted.

"No, not nearly," he blushed as she pointed him to the correct elevator bank.

Some women could be so bold he thought as he shook his head.

Six hours later, Mary Elisabeth weighing five pounds and 8 ounces was born as well as Connor Rylan who weighed six pounds and six ounces. Two very small young Winchester were born to a very tired Cassie as Dean watched in wonder. He hadn't been this nervous when Daniel was born.

Flashback

Cassie is two weeks overdue and despite trying what seemed like everything to get the baby to arrive she was still pregnant. When they read that sex could be the key they decide to try it. Dean laughs as they ride to the hospital afterward as Cassie shakes her head.

"It is surprising that you didn't come up with that info about sex and contractions sooner."

"Uh huh as though you and I do not share the same enthusiasm for the act," he teases her.

She can only blush as a new wave of contractions hit her as a reminder that Dean needs to speed up.

Once they are at the hospital things happened quickly; it wasn't two hours until little Daniel at seven pounds even, has his first glimpse of the world outside his mother's womb.

End Flashback

Maybe there just wasn't time for anxiousness the first time he laughed to himself.

Jessica and Sam brought little Sam as well as Daniel with them the next day to ogle over the new babies. They were in the room with Dean and Cassie when they came in the door.

"Oh my gosh they are so tiny," Jessica said as she looked at one in the portable crib while Dean held the other.

She grinned at Cassie who encouraged her to pick up the infant.

"Go ahead they just brought them in for me to feed them we have a few minutes before that one, Elisabeth, starts to wail," she laughed.

Sam smiled on as he held his son to his chest. Dean leaned over to kiss Cassie as the emotion over took him again he was having a hard time believing that he had a family after all this years. A family that he would die for, but he was glad the damn Demon that had tormented them for so long was history. Sam pretended not to see his tough older brother wipe back tears as little Daniel went to stand by his father's legs. I _knew he had it in him to really care,_ Sam thought with a smile.

The End


End file.
